


Family night.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [91]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), Cool, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sleepovers, The Ark Station, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which we pretend this could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Reader and bell are dating in the Ark and knows about Octavia, and the reader (she) sleeps over at their place and they all hang out, the mom included too"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 6





	Family night.

**YOUR POV**

Bellamy and I had been dating for months now, having been close friends for years before we got together and him having told me about Octavia back then. I had spent a lot of time at their house, being with Bellamy or hanging out with Octavia but never really spending the night there. Until that day. Aurora had invited me over, saying Octavia had been asking if we could all have a sleepover, Aurora agreeing, saying I was family now. I wouldn't lie, hearing her call me family made me feel like I could've started crying right where I stood, but I managed to contain myself, nodding and thanking her for the invitation, setting up the date with Bellamy the next day as we hung around the Ark.

\- "So?" -Bellamy leaned on the door of my room.

\- "So, what?" -I chuckled as I glanced at him- "What do you want?"

\- "Just you."

I shook my head as I closed my bag, soon feeling his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder, closing my eyes as I leaned back against his chest. Being with Bellamy had always felt like a dream, an extremely out-of-this-world dream: he was kind and gentle, loving and smart and funny and honest... there was so much I liked about him, I could make an interminable list out of it.

\- "It's just a sleepover with your mom and O."

\- "Yeah, one of these days it'll be just you and me and it won't be 'just a sleepover'."

I chuckled, feeling Bellamy's lips on my neck before I turned around in his arms, seeing the playful and loving look in his eyes before I pecked his lips, him reaching behind me for my bag and taking my hand in his, moving into the main area of my parents' room, saying goodbye to them and making our way to his house.

I wouldn't lie, I was both excited and nervous; I had been at his room countless times but spending the night seemed like such a big move, even more if his mom was there too. I was nervous, I didn't want to say or do anything wrong as much as half of me knew that couldn't happen for, some times, it felt like I already lived there.

\- "You'll be sleeping with me on the couch so Octavia can be in my bed in the room with mom."

\- "Your mom is allowing us to sleep in the same place?" -I furrowed my eyebrows, glancing at him.

\- "Yeah."

\- "I mean, it'd be hard to do much with them right there."

\- "Don't tempt me."

I hit him on the upper arm as he laughed, taking my chin in his hand and caressing my skin before he pulled me in to kiss me but I quickly pulled back, saying the last thing I needed was him making us late and his mom blaming me or something, which Bellamy was quick to argue saying his mom loved me more than she loved him, making me smile and pull him to move in front of me. It was going to be a great night.

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

As soon as I learned my mom had invited Y/N over for the night, I went out to look for her to make it happen as soon as we could; I loved Y/N, all I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with her and falling asleep with her was something I had been wanting to do for a long time but, if we were honest, the chances of doing that in our situations were small, almost nonexistent so as soon as I saw the chance, I took it.

For all I cared and all I knew, Y/N didn't need to bring anything, I was going to have her sleeping in one of my shirts in my arms; she'd only need a toothbrush that she could leave in my room for the future. But Y/N insisted, saying some stuff was for O; I had tilted my head, wondering exactly what she was up to.

I knocked three times on the door so my mom would know it was me, giving it a few seconds before I opened the door, motioning Y/N to walk in before me, closing the door and locking it after ourselves for no one else was coming in or out until the next day.

\- "Y/N!" -Octavia quickly came out of the room, practically throwing herself at Y/N- "I'm so excited, we are going to have so much fun!"

\- "Oh, you got anything planned?"

\- "I have a whole schedule and plan!"

\- "Who makes schedules for sleepovers?"

\- "Bellamy, leave your sister alone." -my mom walked in from the room, moving directly towards Y/N- "Hello, Y/N."

\- "Good afternoon, Aurora." -I smiled as they hugged; my mom wasn't one for sentimentalism so seeing how she treated Y/N always made me feel better- "Thank you for having me."

\- "You know Bellamy would have you here all the time if he could."

\- "That's right."

\- "Me too!"

Y/N and I laughed as Octavia reminded us that she liked Y/N as much as we did, but no one loved her like I did, that was my own miracle and my biggest treasure in life. She was. Octavia pulled Y/N to the couch, showing her the plan she had made for all she wanted to do, saying that my mom would join us for dinner and then we could read stories until bedtime.

\- "How are her parents?"

\- "More at ease knowing you're here and it's not just us." -I faced my mom- "They are okay, they send you their best."

\- "Likewise."

Of course, what Y/N's parents would never know was that it was never just us, my sister always being there when Y/N came to my room so no matter what they thought we were doing here, it was never that. I moved into the room to leave Y/N's bag there, going back into the living room to pull her with me, telling her to get comfortable, closing the door behind us as she rose a playful eyebrow at me.

\- "Relax, Blake."

\- "It's going to be a long night."

\- "You're always so negative."

She shook her head as she started undressing, unable not to run my eyes all over her but knowing this was not the time nor the place, so I simply enjoyed the view, running my hands up her thighs as she was busy putting on a sweater.

\- "I like the shorts."

\- "Great, cause these are my pjs."

\- "Oh no, sweetheart." -I made her turn around- "You're sleeping in my shirt."

\- "I'm sure your mom will love that."

\- "You're not getting out of it by mentioning my mom." -I pecked her lips- "Let's go."

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

Octavia had made a very detailed plan of everything she wanted to do for her first sleepover and I was more than happy to do all she wanted to do, already thinking of how funny it was going to be when it got to 'hair time' and Bellamy had to allow us to do his hair. I couldn't wait. The whole time promised to be the best afternoon/night of my life. Aurora told us she'd make dinner and join us after it, which Octavia seemed to already know for her first plan was to reimagine gladiator fights, saying she needed someone to call out Bellamy when he cheated.

\- "I never cheat." -Bellamy sat on the floor beside me.

\- "You do!"

I started laughing as each of them tried to come on top of this argument, wondering exactly how I did not see the gladiator theme coming up, considering how most of the stories Bellamy read Octavia were from ancient Rome.

\- "Okay, okay, we can settle this with a final fight." -I stood up, making them do the same- "The living room will be your arena and the first to fall to the floor, loses, okay?"

\- "No biting." -Bellamy pointed at Octavia who pretended that comment didn't go with her- "Hey."

\- "I don't bite."

I rolled my eyes as they started again, having to put peace between them before we moved the table, me sitting on top of it to be the impartial referee, wondering how they were going to do this, Aurora asking Bellamy to be careful with his sister, Octavia putting on a 'good girl' face to her mom before she rose her fists at her brother. It was hilarious really, giving them the sign and watching as they started messing around. Of course, they wouldn't hurt each other so I crossed my legs, chuckling as Bellamy tried to catch Octavia but she was fast and agile, even if the room was small.

\- "Come on, O."

\- "I'm going to win!"

Octavia started running around, Bellamy going after her and I was certain this would end up more like a tickle battle than anything else, Octavia climbing on the library and for a moment I thought she might fall, watching as Bellamy stood in front of her, catching her in his arms as she jumped on top of him, laughing myself as Bellamy landed on his ass on the floor, Octavia starting to tickle him, laughing before she stood up, throwing her fists in the air, claiming her victory.

\- "That's dirty play." -Bellamy looked up at her and then at me- "Tell her."

\- "We never said no to tickles." -I chuckled, getting on the floor and high-fiving Octavia- "Great job."

\- "You are going to regret that."

Before I knew it, I was on the floor myself, with Bellamy on top of me, starting to tickle me, trying not to laugh at the beginning but failing the more he went at it, trying to catch his hands with mine, Octavia quickly coming to my rescue and jumping on his back, Bellamy moving one arm back to keep Octavia from falling down, which gave me a chance to catch his other hand.

\- "Come on, Y/N, we got him!"

And that was how Bellamy landed on his stomach next to me, with both of us overpowering him and Octavia sitting on his back to make sure he didn't move, looking up at me and asking me if I was okay, to which I nodded and thanked her for the quick help she had offered me.

\- "Yeah, yeah, it's great to see you both bonding but I'd like to move."

\- "Are you going to attack Y/N again?" -Octavia leaned forward to look at him.

\- "No, ma'am."

\- "You sure?"

\- "Yes, ma'am."

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Not many things made me as happy as seeing my sister enjoying life, allowing her to win me but not seeing her and Y/N siding together to overpower me but, quite honestly, couldn't say it bothered me, laying on the floor as Y/N and Octavia decided what we'd do next, Y/N going back into the room and bringing something behind her back, Octavia finally standing from my back and sitting on the floor as I did.

\- "Is it for me?"

\- "Yeah." -Y/N chuckled, sitting in front of her- "Close your eyes."

I eyed Y/N, wondering what she had, the smile on her lips as she faced me made me smile myself, watching as she moved her hands in front of us, seeing the doll and the horse, mouthing 'how', Y/N simply shrugging her shoulders as she placed them on Octavia's hands. I couldn't begin to explain how I felt as Octavia opened her eyes, quiet for a moment as if she couldn't believe it, throwing herself at Y/N and thanking her over and over, jumping around, thinking of names for the new toys before she ran to my mom.

\- "Hey." -I gained Y/N's attention for she had been smiling and following Octavia with her eyes, moving towards her- "You..."

\- "She's so happy." -Y/N glanced at me for just a second, moving my arm over her shoulders.

\- "Thanks to you." -she turned to look at me- "You're amazing."

\- "I'm pretty okay, yes."

Y/N chuckled, shrugging her shoulders before I pulled her chin to me, her eyes moving to my lips for just a second before I actually kissed her. I felt so alive with her and the way in which she treated my sister... I didn't have words to explain but I knew it was all right, it was exactly how it was meant to me, knowing I could keep on kissing Y/N if it weren't because Octavia quickly came back to us, pulling us apart and handing each of us a toy.

We spent the rest of the afternoon doing whatever Octavia wanted to do, playing with her dolls, making up a story in between the three of us, each of us coming up with a sentence, Octavia making it take the weirdest turns. At some point, I also ended up being a hair model for Octavia to put small pony's and buns on my head, Y/N sat in front of me, laughing to the point to which she started crying, so I stood up and went into the bathroom, shaking my head as I went back, asking Octavia to do that now to Y/N who didn't complain, sitting down in front of me as Octavia did whatever she wanted with her hair.

\- "Okay, you're done!" -Octavia stood next to us, being us both, admiring her works of art- "We should do a fashion show now."

\- "Oh, this is going to be so funny."

\- "How are we going to do that, O?"

Almost before I finished my sentence, Octavia was running around the room, picking up blankets and the such she found laying around, pulling my mother too, saying she'd open the show. I had to admit, her imagination never ceased to amaze me, putting my mom on a dress made with a big sheet, my mom coming out of the room as we all cheered and laughed, walking around for a moment, before Octavia grabbed my hand and pulled me with her, taking the sheet from my mom who sat on the living room with Y/N as Octavia put me on a something that looked like a toga, putting on my head one of her diadems and saying now I was Emperor Bellamy, announcing me as such to my mom and Y/N.

\- "Exactly what he needs for his little ego."

Y/N chuckled, seeing my mom nodding to her words as she congratulated Octavia on her good job, making me walk around the living room as Y/N cheered before Octavia took her with her to the room, handing her back the sheet and sitting where she had been on my show, my mom and I staying in silence until they came back out, Y/N wearing a long skirt and a jacket tied to the side, made with a sheet and a blanket. She could have worn anything and I'd have still thought she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, my mom congratulating my sister who was quick to ask me what I thought.

\- "Beautiful."

\- "Not Y/N, the clothes!"

They all started laughing as I shook my head, looking at the floor for a second before I felt Y/N's hand on my chin, making me move my face to look up at her, pointing up and down at her clothes and glancing at Octavia who was there waiting for my reaction.

\- "It's... really well made, O."

\- "Really well made." -Octavia crossed her arms over her chest- "Y/N, we can't make more fashion shows with you two together. He doesn't focus."

Y/N started laughing so hard, holding her chest as she closed her eyes, both her and O soon on the floor with tears in their eyes, all at my expense, eyeing my mom, seeing the smile on her face as she tried to bring some peace and quietness into the room again.

\- "Okay, I think you've messed enough with your brother today." -my mom stood up, patting my back as Octavia and Y/N were laughing on the floor- "Who's hungry?"

That made Octavia immediately stand up and go to wash her hands, leaving Y/N and I alone in the living room, pulling her up to me and running my thumbs over her cheeks, cleaning the tears rolling down her skin from laughing way too hard.

\- "You really enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?"

\- "Your sister is brilliant, Bellamy, it's not my fault."

\- "And she just so happens to be right too."

\- "Oh, that's very good to know."

I helped her out of the pretend outfit, folding the clothes in between us, putting the table back in place and getting it all ready, washing our hands and going back into the room to Octavia and my mom already sat down, waiting for both of us, Octavia pushing me to the side when I tried to sit down next to her, saying she wanted Y/N cause she never sat beside her, making Y/N chuckle as I sighed, but not annoyed.

Dinner was calm, with easy conversation, the fatigue of the long day and the fun she had been having taking soon over Octavia, whose eyes started to feel heavy as we cleaned the table, Y/N pulling her with her to the bathroom to get her ready for bed as I stayed back with my mom, doing the dishes and getting the beds ready and the couch for Y/N and me, my mom reminding me that they'd be right next door, making me feel overrun with embarrassment, thanking Octavia as she walked back inside before the conversation went any further.

\- "Can Bellamy and Y/N read me a story before bed?"

\- "If they want..." -my mom looked at me and then at Y/N as she walked into the room.

\- "Of course, O, what do you want us to read."

Octavia took Y/N's hand with one of hers and mine with the other, pulling us both into the room and handing us the book she wanted, getting in bed, tucking her in and then sitting at the edge of the bed with Y/N in between my legs as she held the book up, each of us reading a page for her until she fell asleep, holding onto the rag doll Y/N had brought for her. Y/N moved from my arms, kissing O's head before I did, getting out of the room and closing the door, telling my mom she was sound asleep before she went in, wishing us a good night and giving me the look when Y/N wasn't looking. What exactly did she think we were going to do with them right there?

\- "It's been really good." -Y/N leaned against the couch- "I really enjoyed the hairdo on you."

\- "You had a good laugh." -I moved towards her, standing in between her legs- "I love you." -I ran my thumb over her jaw- "You're so good to my sister."

\- "We're family, Bell, I love her so much."

\- "She adores you."

I pulled her up to me, kissing her with all the love I had for her, sighing content as she ran her hands through my hair, pecking her lips a couple of times, holding her close to me, resting my head on her shoulder and rocking us from side to side, simply enjoying the peace I felt inside me when she was in my arms.

We got ready for bed, handing her one of my shirts and standing there like a creep as she put it on, biting my lower lip as she gave me her back, washing her teeth, running my hands over her thighs as she finished, looking at me through the mirror.

\- "Someone is going to need a cold shower..." -she turned around, resting her hands on my shoulders- "...if he keeps going this way."

\- "Not really helping." -I moved my hands to her waist.

\- "A cold shower... of you alone." -she chuckled, moving into the living room- "Why would I do cold showers? No thank you."

\- "We can do a warm one in the morning." -I followed her.

\- "That's more up my alley."

I chuckled pulling her with me into the couch, making her sit on my lap, rubbing her eyes as she yawned, making me smile, knowing she was just as tired as O had been right before her bedtime story, so I simply laid on the couch, allowing her to rest next to me, covering us with a blanket, kissing her forehead and wrapping my arm around her, closing my eyes, knowing I'd dream of her. Just like I always did.

**\---------------------**

**AURORA'S POV**

I woke up before my alarm rang, turning it off so it wouldn't wake Octavia, checking on her as I got down from the bed, seeing she was still sound asleep. We didn't have any room inspections until the next week, so I was certain she could stay there longer but never being too cautious. I slowly moved into the living room, remembering Bellamy was supposed to be there sleeping with Y/N, finding them on the couch, snuggled in each other's arms, Y/N's head right under my son's chin and his arms around her protectively. It put a smile on my face.

\- "You've done good for yourself, son."

I pulled the blanket that had fallen to the floor over them again, Y/N moving in her sleep which made Bellamy move too, pulling her over him completely. I had always liked Y/N. I'd admit I had been angry at Bellamy for telling her about Octavia but it was bound to happen as they got serious. After all, it'd be just him and his sister one day and I couldn't ask him not to love someone because of his sister. I was sure he would have but it'd have been cruel and he'd have been miserable for the rest of his life. I didn't want that for him. And seeing he had chosen Y/N and the way in which she looked at him and how happy she made him... I knew they'd be alright, going back into the kitchen to get my day started, thinking that, one of those days, I'd have to make sure that Bellamy applied for a room for him and Y/N. They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> **.Adorable? Adorable.**  
> 


End file.
